Hell's Defenders Chapter one
by TheFantasticJess
Summary: Plot: A very, very secret artifact has gone missing and 15 teenagers are suspected to have stolen it, each one coming from a different country. Going through fights, our first three suspects get lost in Washington, DC, the same place that that it was lost


Hell's defenders, chapter one.

CHARACTERS:

Jakob Peer Carver- A very annoying guy with knowledge of history, Norwegian.

Hortsense Claude Thomas- A genderless kid who never talks and is shy, French.

Muirgel Maire'ad Higgins- The rich, goody-two shoes, slightly protective girl with eyes colder than death, Unknown.

Plot: A very, very secret artifact has gone missing and 15 teenagers are suspected to have stolen it, each one coming from a different country. Going through fights, our first three suspects get lost in Washington, DC, the same place that the item went missing at. They all get kidnapped and lost as one of the three escapes with the real location of the artifact, the other two, however learn a very shocking secret as they _go missing_.

My name is Hortsense, and I'm here to share my story. I'm trapped right here in an air-vent with nothing but this cheap, almost-full notebook and a lousy mechanical pencil, Jakob is panicking and scaring the crap out of me and Muirgel is gone, that little jerk. I have little time to write before the Government officials find us and kill us. Time is our only option before it's too late. I'll tell you everything that happened.

So, I live or I should say LIVED in France with my mom and my little sister, but since I have never spoken a word in my life, you wouldn't notice my accent. Now about me, I don't know my real gender, but since I have a guy's name, I would assume that I'm a boy, but my hair is long too, so I could be a girl too, but I'll never know. I got kidnapped with these two strangers around 16, which is my age, but I never said a word to them. Jakob is very weird and really needs to calm down, and he thinks it's like heaven on earth to be in scary America, but I find it very terrifying here. Also, as a side-note, Jakob is from Norway and keeps calling me a boy, while Muirgel thinks otherwise. Muirgel is such a bitch, and only thinks of herself than anything else, but I laugh at the thought of her name, for Muirgel is a common male name in Southern Europe and she is female. But I will admit that she is kind of nice, but she still treats me like dirt.

Okay, now you would assume that since I'm sixteen it would be obvious that I would know my gender because I would have matured, but I'm very strict about my body and never notice anything while taking a shower or changing clothes, plus I never speak, so my voice will never tell me anything. Enough about me, I really need to get to this story, don't I?

So we had gotten interrogated and yelled at because these guys were looking for a very important object, I wouldn't let them see my hooded face due to my shyness, and I never spoke a word, so I wrote everything down. It's common for me to write stuff down, so I always have stationery with me, and surprisingly all three of us knew English language after the scary men did these weird tests on us, it's like I've lived in America my whole life. After much blood and yelling, night finally came when we were locked in a cold room with no blankets but one very thin sheet almost small enough for two people, and Muirgel being the bitch she is, took it, while I huddled my body with my thick hoodie. Jakob fell asleep as soon as we got in and after a few hours, Muirgel asked me to show my face for once, as I denied. She told me she wanted to know my gender and if we could be friends or not.

Grudgingly I pulled down my hood as she turned on her un-serviced 1,000 dollar cell phone, shining the light on my face. I saw my reflection quickly, and well, big shocker, spoiler or whatever, so shield your eyes, reader! But, I saw that I was a complete girl. My long eyelashes were noticeable and my soft pink lips matched the perfect tone in my cheeks as Muirgel gave me the most disgusting look as her face turned pure white. "I-I thought you were a handsome guy! I…I thought I loved you…I'm not going to be a lesbian, today, hon. You better get the fuck away from me." Her voice was harsh and sounded like she was choking on a chipmunk, and for the first time in my life, I spoke. "You should get away from me; I know where the object is, unlike you." I said, with the softest voice ever, for I actually knew where the object was.

The demon rose up her tanned leg and her stiletto heel hit me in the face as I felt something touch my neck, it was her cold hand brushing over a pair of scissors. "Well, this pretty face has all this hair; I might as well cut it." She said mockingly while my nose started to bleed and very long pieces of my hair fell on the ground. Then she proceeded to force me to tell her where the object was. But the problem was that I only knew where the person who knew where the object was hiding at and I told her because she now was jamming her sharp heel into my cheek, about to puncture it. "…Island Xi'an." I mumbled . She laughed a foul laugh and the door opened.

"Boys, take these two away and leave them to die, afterwards get me a private plane! We're going to the Bahamas!" Muirgel said with no hesitation as me and Jakob were put into a tight airvent and trapped there. I then took my pencil and notebook and wrote all of this down while Jakob kept trying to claw his way out.

I keep hearing this screeching noise like something is stuck, and right now it's getting really cold. If anyone finds us dead I want to know that this journal might help you fi-

Oh, god it's hard to write, the vent exploded and I don't think Jakob's okay. I'm on the ground and my head hurts really badly. Hopefully someone finds me; I'm near this one airport and please get help. I'm army-crawling towards it, hopefully someone finds me before it's too late.

**-Hortsense**


End file.
